


La paura nei tuoi occhi / The fear in your eyes

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Coraggio, F/F, Sensi di colpa, introspezione, malattia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: Italiano/ EnglishCosa prova una persona, quando non riesce più a vedere la luce? Quando la paura più grande è quella di trascinare nell'oscurità la persona che ama? Quando sa per certo che non c'è più speranza? Non lo so di preciso, quindi me lo sono immaginata.How does a person feel when she can no longer see the light? When the greatest fear is that of dragging the person you love into the darkness? When do you know for certain that there is no longer any hope? I don't know exactly, so I imagined it.





	La paura nei tuoi occhi / The fear in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I also translated it into English because I understood that only in Italian, very few would read it.
> 
> Non chiedermi a cosa stavo pensando, non lo so. Questa "cosa", ho iniziato a scriverla molto tempo fa e ora non mi lasciava più in pace.  
> Ero indecisa se pubblicarla sul mio solito sito italiano o qui, beh direi che ho scelto.  
> Ho scelto i personaggi di Nicole e Waverly... non lo so, forse perchè fino ad ora mi sono concentrata sulla serie Wynonna Earp, ma in realtà non fa alcuna differenza, non importa come si chiamano.  
> Volevo finire quel testo e ci sono riuscita, ora aspetto che qualcuno lo legga, senza un fine particolare.  
> Se sarai così gentile e paziente da leggere i miei vaneggiamenti, grazie, ma non aspettarti una grande trama né nulla di troppo elaborato. Quanto sono brava a farmi cattiva pubblicità XD Vabbeh, ti lascio ai miei vaneggiamenti.  
> Se pensi che non abbia diritto di scrivere quello che scrivo, ti dirò che non ci guadagno un lira e che ognuno di noi ha la sua storia.  
> Bene, mi sono resa abbastanza antipatica, ora ho detto tutto quello che avevo da dire, penso...
> 
> Grazie per essere qui.
> 
> Don't ask me what I was thinking, I don't know. This "thing", I started to write it a long time ago and now I was no longer left in peace.  
> I was undecided whether to publish it on my usual Italian site or here, well I would say I chose.  
> I chose Nicole and Waverly's characters... I don't know, maybe because so far I've focused on the Wynonna Earp series, but it doesn't really make any difference, no matter what they're called.  
> I wanted to finish that text and I succeeded, now I'm waiting for someone to read it, without a particular purpose.  
> If you'll be kind and patient enough to read my ramblings, thank you, but don't expect a great plot or anything too elaborate. How good I am at making me bad publicity XD Vabbeh, I leave you to my ramblings.  
> If you think I don't have the authority to write what I write, I'll tell you that I don't earn a penny on it and that each of us has our own story.  
> Well, I've made myself quite unpleasant, now I've said everything I have to say, I think...
> 
> Thanks for being here.
> 
> -

**La paura nei tuoi occhi**

 

 _Che cosa è che ti spaventa tanto? Forse il crollo delle tue certezze? La sensazione di non riconoscere quello che guardi? O semplicemente la bugia che avevi inventato, ti ha divorato?_  
_Conosco quella sensazione di inquietudine, quel senso di vuoto, quella paura nei tuoi occhi._  
_Ma mi ferisce, non credevo potesse farlo, non lo credevo._  
_Perchè? Perchè mi ferisce così tanto? Vorrei piangere e urlare, ma quello sguardo non svanirà, mi tormenterà per il resto dei miei giorni._  
_Tu non hai colpa, il mostro sono io._  
_Sono stata io a cancellare il sorriso dal tuo volto? Vero? Certo che sono stata io._  
_Non guardarmi così, non sono io la vittima; smettila di provare quello che stai provando, cos'è? Pena? Ti faccio pena? Dovrei disgustarti, non farti pena._

\- Nicole? A cosa stai pensando? - Waverly si avvicina a Nicole, non riesce a capire cosa stia passando per la testa della donna che ha davanti, anzi, non vuole che sia quello che pensa.

_Non prendermi in giro, sai benissimo a cosa sto pensando. Non fingere con me, non devi farlo._

\- Rispondimi... mi fai preoccupare. -

 _Perchè ti ostini? Guarda che non sono cieca, la vedo: la paura nei tuoi occhi. Fai bene ad avere paura, potrei divorarti, risucchiarti nella mia oscurità e lasciarti morire, al buio, accanto a me. E forse è quello che voglio fare, forse voglio imprigionarti qui, con me, in quest'_ _abisso senza fine, perchè sono egoista._

Waverly guarda Nicole: lei sembra fissarla senza vederla davvero. E' lì, accanto a lei, ma sembra distante, troppo distante.

 _Perchè non scappi? Cosa aspetti? Vuoi davvero finire i tuoi giorni nell'oscurità? Perchè dovresti farlo? Per amore? Che cos'è l'amore? Non certo quello che io provo per te, perchè io voglio tenerti con me, per sempre, al costo di vederti sfiorire e appassire lentamente._  
_Sarei disposta a distruggerti, per averti per sempre con me. Tu lo sai, per questo mi guardi in quel modo, hai paura di me._

\- Nicole, per favore... possiamo parlarne, insieme possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa. - Le prende la mano, ma lei non reagisce: sembra assente.

_Insieme... allora aiutami a salvarti da me, aiutami ad aprire la bocca per dirti addio. Aiuta te stessa a fuggire via da me._

\- Non è colpa tua, Nicole. -

_Non è colpa mia... davvero? Perchè non ci credo? Perchè non ha senso? Ho distrutto tutto._

\- Mi senti? Non è colpa tua! Per quanto brutta sembri questa cosa, insieme la supereremo, noi due, insieme, come sempre. -

 _Mi fai piangere così... fa ancora più male._  
_Non doveva finire in questo modo, non avrei mai dovuto innamorarmi di te. Ora saremmo in due a soffrire. Questa volta non vedo la luce._

Waverly stringe Nicole a sè, le parole sembrano non riuscire a raggiungerla.

_Cosa fai? No... no, ti prego, non farlo! Scappa, non te ne farò una colpa, fuggi via, prima che la mia oscurità ti avvolga. Perchè rendi le cose più difficili? Lo sai che non riesco a lasciarti andare, dovrai farlo tu, prima che lo faccia il mostro che mi divora da dentro. Sarà una tua scelta dirmi addio, non del destino beffardo. Dimmi addio, scegli di farlo, ti prego, io non ci riesco._

\- Tu non morirai, c'è ancora speranza. - Waverly comincia a piangere, ormai è chiaro a cosa Nicole sta pensando.

_Non morirò? Certo che morirò, prima o dopo, ma non ci sarà nessun dopo. Non capisco se sei egoista o autolesionista. Perchè ti ostini? Perchè?_

\- Ti amo. -

_Questa è la tua risposta? Perchè mi ami... sei disposta a vedere il mio giovane corpo diventare pallido e debole? A vedere i miei rossi capelli cadere a ciocche? A restare seduta in una stanza di ospedale, accanto a me, mentre sarò troppo debole e imbottita di farmaci per risponderti o solo per guardarti? Davvero? No, io non posso lasciartelo fare, vorrei che tu lo facessi, perchè non voglio morire da sola, voglio avverti accanto fino all'ultimo respiro... ma non è giusto... non è giusto._

\- Stai piangendo... - sussurra Waverly, sentendo il corpo di Nicole tremare e il suo respiro farsi irregolare.

_Sì, penso di star piangendo... perchè mi sento piccola e vulnerabile, inutile e sola, egoista e perfida, e perchè tu mi ami; penso sia per questo che piango._

\- Ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me, ho bisogno che tu non ti arrenda, puoi fare questo per me? - Dice, accarezzando i morbidi capelli di Nicole.

_Posso farlo per te? Io non lo so..._

\- Fallo per me, Nicole... -

_Per te..._

\- Fallo per noi.... -

\- Lo farò per te. - Finalmente le braccia rispondono e lei può ricambiare l'abbraccio del suo amore, può stringerla a sè e sentire il calore del suo corpo, può sentire l'odore dei suoi capelli, - lo farò per noi, amore mio. -

_La paura nei tuoi occhi, era il riflesso dei miei: sono io ad avere paura._

 

 

**_The fear in your eyes_ **

 

_What are you so afraid of? Maybe the collapse of your certainties? The feeling of not recognizing what you're looking at? Or did the lie you invented simply devour you?_  
_I know that feeling of restlessness, that sense of emptiness, that fear in your eyes._  
_But it hurts me, I didn't think it could do it, I didn't think it._  
_Why? Why does it hurt me so much? I would like to cry and scream, but that look will not fade away, it will torment me for the rest of my days._  
_You are not to blame, I am the monster._  
_Did I erase the smile from your face? Isn't that right? Of course it was me._  
_Don't look at me like that, I'm not the victim; stop feeling what you're feeling, what is it? Penalty? Do you feel sorry for me? I should disgust you, not pity you._

\- Nicole? What are you thinking about? - Waverly approaches Nicole, can not understand what is going through the head of the woman in front of him, indeed, does not want it to be what she thinks.

_Don't make fun of me, you know what I'm thinking. Don't pretend with me, you don't have to do it._

\- Answer me... you make me worried. -

_Why do you insist? I'm not blind, I can see it: the fear in your eyes. You are right to be afraid, I could devour you, suck you into my darkness and let you die, in the dark, next to me. And maybe that's what I want to do, maybe I want to imprison you here, with me, in this endless abyss, because I'm selfish._

Waverly looks at Nicole: she seems to be staring at her without really seeing her. It's there, next to her, but it seems distant, too distant.

_Why don't you run away? What are you waiting for? Do you really want to end your days in the dark? Why would you do that? For love? What is love? Certainly not what I feel for you, because I want to keep you with me, forever, at the cost of seeing you slowly fade and wilt._  
_I would be willing to destroy you, to have you with me forever. You know it, that's why you look at me like that, you're afraid of me._

\- Nicole, please... we can talk about it, together we can do anything. - She takes her hand, but she doesn't react: she seems absent.

_Together... so help me save you from me, help me open my mouth to say goodbye. Help yourself to escape from me._

\- It's not your fault, Nicole. -

_It's not my fault, really? Why don't I believe it? Why doesn't it make sense? I destroyed everything._

\- Do you hear me? It's not your fault! As bad as this thing looks, together we'll get through it, the two of us, together, as always. -

_You make me cry like that... it hurts even more._  
_It shouldn't have ended this way, I should never have fallen in love with you. Now we'd be two to suffer. This time I don't see the light._

Waverly holds Nicole to herself, the words seem to fail to reach her.

_What are you doing? No... no, please don't! Run away, I won't blame you, run away, before my darkness envelops you. Why do you make things more difficult? You know I can't let you go, you have to do it yourself, before the monster that devours me from within does. It will be your choice to say goodbye to me, not to mocking destiny. Tell me goodbye, choose to do it, please, I can't._

\- You will not die, there is still hope. - Waverly begins to cry, it is now clear what Nicole is thinking about.

_I'm not going to die? Of course I'll die before or after, but there won't be any afterwards. I don't know if you're selfish or self-defeating. Why do you insist? Why?_

\- I love you. -

_That's your answer? Because you love me... are you willing to see my young body become pale and weak? To see my red hair fall into strands? To sit in a hospital room next to me while I'm too weak and stuffed with drugs to answer you or just to look at you? Really? No, I can't let you do it, I would like you to do it, because I don't want to die alone, I want to feel next to you until my last breath... but it's not right... it's not right._

\- You're crying... - whispers Waverly, feeling Nicole's body tremble and her breathing become irregular.

_Yes, I think I'm crying... because I feel small and vulnerable, useless and alone, selfish and perfidious, and because you love me; I think that's why I cry._

\- I need you to trust me, I need you not to give up, can you do this for me? - She says, caressing Nicole's soft hair.

_Can I do this for you? I don't know..._

\- Do it for me, Nicole... -

_For you..._

\- Do it for us.... -

\- I'll do it for you. - Finally her arms respond and she can reciprocate the embrace of her love, she can hold her to herself and feel the warmth of her body, she can smell her hair, - I will do it for us, my love. -

_The fear in your eyes was the reflection of my own: I'm the one who's afraid._

 

 

 

 


End file.
